Conrad Bartholy
Conrad Bartholy '''formerly known as Conrad O'Connor''' is a new character that appears in the ninth chapter of the second season in Drogo's route and is the godson and apprentice of Viktor Bartholy. He is also the second love interest in the second season of Drogo replacing Sebastian Jones. He is the Original of the second generation, born from the two first-class of Originals. Appearance Conrad has dark brown hair and light gray eyes with a light facial stubble. When he is a vampire his eyes turn red and he gains fangs on each side of his mouth. He has two outfits within his portrait. His first one consists of a tailored royal blue suit which he keeps a silver handkerchief in and a white button up shirt and black loafers. His casual outfit consists of him wearing a black leather jacket and a striped gray vest with a white button-up shirt, black jeans, and brown shoes. He also wears a necklace as an accessory. * When he tries to seduce the player outside of the manor, he was shirtless to show off his muscular approach and wears a pair of brownish-gray trousers with a light brown drawstring at the center. Personality Like Max Foster from Blue Swan, Conrad was highly observant towards the player who is now a vampire and became attracted to her as part of his concealment. His true personality is revealed during his discussion with Nicolae, he was a very vengeful person, wanting to have vengeance against Viktor Bartholy, all while showing his dislike to Drogo when he saw him and the player getting along together. At the end of chapter 9 according to Cassandre Osborne, Conrad is less-powerful than Viktor but lets everyone be cautious of him despite him wanting an alliance with them against Viktor. Nicolae allows him to stay at the manor but only if he follows their "no killing" rule, which he agrees too. In chapter 10 he watches the player give Sebastian Jones first aid from his window while shirtless after she saw that he was hurt while in his wolf form. After they had a stare off he shut the window and closed the curtains. While the player and Drogo were on their way to school he tells her that Conrad and Mia Cooper are nothing but trouble, and that he knows that she is charmed by Conrad .Meanwhile, Sarah Osborne wants to be hypnotized by Nicolae Bartholy to protect herself from Conrad as she is scared of him. Later on while the player wanted to go see Drogo in the cottage she ran into Conrad and the two have an intense standoff and he calls Drogo names. He tries to tell the player that the attraction she feels towards him is natural but she refuses to believe it. He then decides to play a game with her and tells her that if she manages to touch him he will answer her questions about Viktor Bartholy. She agrees and manages to scratch him with a rock and Conrad tells her that Viktor has been meticulous and problematic but for the last 150 years ,he's been mad. The player realizes that Viktor went crazy after he transformed Lorie Bartholy due to her mental issues,because of master and prey exchange facets about them during the transformation. When she finally shows up to the cottage, Drogo smells Conrad's scent all over her and gets jealous before they make up. At the final chapter of the story shows more of Conrad's antagonistic side within his illusion self; his bloodlust over witches (which is why the witches are turned into arcanes) and he states that the witches' blood are similar to sweet nectars, much to the player's fury. Also, Conrad is able to decapitate Drogo to showcase his superhuman strength and reveals that Viktor is his godfather and mentor from his parents which are the first class of the Originals. Season 2 Conrad O'Connor is the son of the second generation of the two first class of the Originals and Viktor Bartholy's godson and apprentice. He first appears when he stalks the player at the Mystery Spell University during Sebastian's lecture in the Myths and Legends class. Allies *The Main Character (Drogo) *Peter Bartholy *Nicolae Bartholy (sometimes) *Drogo Bartholy (sometimes) *Lorie Bartholy *Sarah Osborne (sometimes) *Cassandre Osborne (sometimes) Enemies *Viktor Bartholy *Drogo Bartholy (sometimes) *Sarah Osborne (sometimes) *Nicolae Bartholy (sometimes) *Sebastian Jones *Cassandre Osborne (sometimes) Trivia *He bears a slight resemblance to Ryan Carter and Jake Stewart from Carter Corp. *He used to have the same surname as Lewis O'Connor. *He is the first 2nd love interest to have replaced another second love interest mid-story. *Fans have agreed that he looks like Leon S. Kennedy from his 2004 appearance in Resident Evil 4. *He was very well received from fans and there is a theory that he will receive his own story route one day. Gallery Conrad in Secret Scene.jpg The Battle.jpg Conrad Ending.jpg Drogo Sneak Peek S2 9 (Conrad).jpg Conrad Casual.jpg Conrad Shirtless.jpg Final Battle Sketch.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mystery Spell Category:Male Category:Drogo Bartholy Category:Love Interests Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Bartholys Category:Murderers Category:Supernaturals Category:Second Love Interests Category:Antagonistic Category:Good vs Good Category:Wealthy Category:Anarchists